Simple Lust With a Side of Cute
by Buttercup-chan
Summary: Pein and Konan have been doing the same thing at Akatsuki for a while. What happens when Konan wants to jump Pein? Lots of things! :D like.. LEMON and.. FUNNYS.


**Story by: Buttercup-chan! Less than three!**

**Note: I do not own Pein, Konan, Hidan, or Kakuzu. Or.. anyone else that might be in this story. These are not my characters, I just like to play with them :3**

**Summary: Pein and Konan have been doing the same thing at Akatsuki for a while. What happens when Konan wants to jump Pein? Lots of things! :D like.. LEMON and.. FUNNYS. **

**A/N: Thank you for choosing my story. I love you all. Now, READ and ENJOY**

**And if you'd be so kind as to review. ^^ first lemon. Now here's the story!**

**____________________________________________**

The treetops sparkled with frost as the birds chirped, and the sun slowly rose to capture everything in its warmth. They were headed home, at last, after a four-day trip in the Rock Country. Something about a rogue ninja, she didn't really know. Her job was to "follow and assist". This meant that Pein didn't care if she knew all of the facts. Konan gathered chakra to her feet, and concentrated on jumping from tree to tree so she would not be left too behind as his speed increased. A gust of icy wind blew through her cloak, reminding her how close it was to winter. The smell of the woods filled her nostrils as they neared the base, and she sped up to jump with him side by side.

She really did love it when Pein called her to a mission. Anything was better then being kept in the Akatsuki base all day. Back at home the rains never stopped, and every three seconds another swear came out of Hidan's damn mouth. But this, this was just so peaceful. Pein was really the only one in the Akatsuki she could stand. He kept to himself, he didn't have gay hair, he wasn't loud, he wasn't obsessed with anything, and he wasn't the biggest asshole ever... Man, she was not looking forward to coming home.

As soon as they reached the base Konan went straight to her room, not bothering to spare any greetings for her teammates. She closed the door and stripped down, taking a moment to massage her sore arms. As she stepped into the shower she let out a soft sigh, allowing the hot water to sooth her aching muscles. After a number of minutes, she reluctantly turned the water off and got out of the shower. Just when she had wrapped herself in a towel, Pein burst into to her bathroom, very unannounced.

"Konan, we have another mission tomorrow. I advise you to rest well."

She nodded. "Where?" she asked, tightening her grip around the towel.

"Suna. We will be collecting information on the Kazekage," with said that he left, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Konan slowly removed the towel and put her clothes on. She went to lie down on her bed where she stared up at her ceiling, waiting for fatigue to take over her body. She thought about Pein, and how he never knocked before entering her room. She tried to ignore the shameless noises coming from Hidan and Kakuzu's room, and slowly, ever so slowly, she fell asleep. She didn't dream that night.

--------**~~*~~**--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Pein shoved a bunch of papers into a bag, pulled on this cloak, and went to Konan's room. He threw her bedroom door open to find her still half-naked.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked

"What does it look like?" Konan replied irritably. She quickly finished dressing, and grabbed her cloak and bag.

He gave her a brief look of impatience and nodded. Pein didn't like to wait for anybody, and he was grumbling about something or another all the way out of the Akatsuki base. Konan was slow to keep up with him, but she wasn't worried, she moved at her own pace. Not far behind him, she jumped into the trees, and they both headed towards Suna.

The sun seemed to glow brighter and brighter as they traveled further into the Sand Country. It took them the good part of the day just to get to the edge of the desert, and from there on they walked.

No talking. Silence spread out across the endless fields of sand. Petty conversation would only put shame to the soundless landscape. However, Konan felt the sudden absence of noise closing around her uncomfortably. She never liked the Sand Country.

Konan appreciated that Pein wasn't the most annoying partner ever, but she found herself wishing he would say something to break the silence. With someone like Itachi there was at least hope for discussion to pass the time... But Pein would never say anything to her unless he needed to. She knew better than anyone that he had more than just a slight inclination towards a god complex. And yet, Pein's inclinations didn't make a bit of difference to her. She wasn't needy and disgusting like other Kunoichi, and she expected Pein noticed this too. He didn't act like he minded her much at all. Plus, Konan would let him do whatever he wanted because she didn't really care either. She was getting paid after all, and it was nice that he didn't have to be constantly opening his trap like most of the pricks she was affiliated with. On this note, she decided to enjoy the quiet tranquility to the fullest, knowing that moments like this were a rarity in her life.

Pein and Konan walked in silence through the rest of the night, until the sun was to rise again. The dawn of the desert was extraordinary. There were no trees, no mountains, no nothing lining the yellow horizon that might interfere with the sky, which by then had turned all sorts of shades of blue, pink, orange, purple, as the sun burst from its nocturnal hideaway. Last, little twinkles of stars lit it up as well, and Konan could not tear her gaze away from the beautiful sight. That is until she noticed, coming up on her left, the city wall was coming into sight out from the sand, as she and Pein walked closer and closer. Konan's face exploded into a smile of triumph for no good reason, but having crossed the long dessert of Suna once again in her lifetime seemed, to her, like a good enough reason.

When they reached the entrance into Suna city, they snuck through the gate, and proceeded to "spy on" the Kazekage until about three in the morning. Konan didn't know what they were looking for exactly, but she followed Pein's lead with dedication. Then they headed back the way they came, once again through the desert, and they reached solid ground again at about 3 in the afternoon, according to the position of the sun.

The duo passed by a couple of small towns before the "human's" muscles threatened to give out entirely, and Pein was forced to stop for the night in the smallest town Konan could have imagined. It consisted of a stable for animal keeping, a little local restaurant/ grocery goods store, an inn (more like a pit-stop), and about four huts for housing. She doubted the place even had a name to stand on. They decided to eat before they did anything else.

Konan sat across from Pein at a table off to the side of the shop. The waitress brought them the house tea, but Konan was the only one to drink it.

"How much money do we have?" she asked her partner.

"Not much. This is why I didn't want to stop," he said. Short and blunt, just like him.

"Enough to pay for a night at the inn?"

"Enough to pay for the whole inn, probably," he said glancing pointedly at the ceiling with an expression of fear, as if it were going to collapse over their heads. Konan fought a giggle back, and he looked at her strangely. He wasn't joking, he never joked. "We'll have to share a room," he said after a moment.

She nodded and continued to sip her tea. The waitress came back with food for both of them. Pein and Konan ate it quickly. After they finished their meal and paid, they went next door to the inn, and rented the cheapest room available, which was pretty cheap, for in addition to the original price the man behind the front desk gave them a discount for being on their "honey moon".

Konan was first to take a shower, since Pein claimed she'd take the longest. When she got out, she immediately put on some clothing knowing he was likely to barge in and strip without a moment's notice. Why did these situations not embarrass him? She had been practically nude in front of him how many times? -and it was like he hadn't ever even noticed. She went over to the bed, and listened for him to turn the water on. She hummed along with a song that started playing in the lobby. It was years ago that she had last heard that song, and she didn't remember any of the words. She looked over at the bathroom. Door was closed and the shower was on. He wouldn't hear....

--------------**~~*~~**---------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein finished washing his hair, and turned the water off. He wiped of the wetness from his skin, wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist, and walked into the main room. Konan was kneeling on the bed playing air guitar. When she heard the bathroom door shut, she flipped around and pressed her hands behind her back. Pein just stood there looking at her. Konan didn't say anything, but she took great noticed of the sight in front of her. He was only wearing a towel, and his hair was dripping water onto his shoulders and back. She shook her head and looked away. "Excuse me..," she mumbled. She had never seen Pein so… exposed.

Pein nodded and took the towel off to put his clothes on. He got into the bed, but did not fall asleep. Konan climbed into the position next to him, and fidgeted in the sheets until she was comfortable enough, and she drifted to sleep wondering if the man at the front desk was listening in on them looking for a show. She would have to introduce him to Hidan and Kakuzu…

Pein looked at her, thinking about how strange she was. He wondered what else she did when alone, or what she might be doing if there was no Akatsuki. Maybe he should barge in on her more often. (The obvious solution to his curiosities.)

In the morning, they ate a quick breakfast, and traveled back to the base without mention of air guitar or the sleeping man they found outside their door.

--------------------**~~*~~**----------------------------------------------------------

Snow came in the next weeks, and before long there was a thick sheet of white that covered the entire forest. Pein got word of a villainous ninja who had run into the mountains, out of reach of the village authorities. It would pay well, and he needed the money, so he and Konan left the next day. They were headed toward the western mountain range, which happened to be completely covered with snow. The winds were harsh, the rocks were sharp, and blizzards proved hard on the pair, but they continued in search for the ninja's hideout.

Pein decided they'd make camp in a near by cave. Both Pein and Konan were relieved to be out of the cold and they wasted no time starting a fire. Pein sat down beside it, allowing its warmth to caress his face and hands. Konan sat next to him and let her mind wander.

She was unpleasantly surprised that the only thing she could think about was Pein. Pein's skin. Glowing with the highlights of the flames, wet with the melted snow. Pein, soaking wet in a towel. She couldn't help but wonder what he tasted like, what his lips felt like on hers, and she hated herself for it. Konan looked over to where he sat, a few feet from her. He was so close to her. She could probably just reach over and touch his golden skin… kiss his soft lips... She shook her head. She was so tired from exhaustion she was becoming delirious. Konan stood up, and moved away from the fire. Then she lay down and fell asleep. She dreamed that night.

_He pressed her hips against his and pushed her against the wall, capturing her lips with his. Without moving away, he brought his thumb up to her bottom lip, pulling her mouth open ever so gently, and when she parted her lips to speak his name, he roughly kissed her, plunging his tongue into her warm mouth. She moaned into his kiss and let him explore to his heart's desire. He took his time unbuttoning her cloak, letting it fall to the floor around her feet, before he moved on to lift her tank top above her head. She gasped into his lips as he ruthlessly squeezed and rubbed her breasts through her bra, making her shudder and moan, forcing herself harder against him. He left a trail of affectionate kisses down her jaw and sucked gently on her neck as he slipped a hand inside her bra and teased her sensitive nipples. He moved her away from the wall and down onto his bed, he kissed down from her bare chest to her belly button. He slid his tongue inside, inciting a giggle from her, but continued down, unbuttoning her pants with his teeth..._

---------**~~*~~**-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein awoke to Konan's hot, labored breathing. He sat up straight, and in fear she might have caught a fever from the cold. He went over to where she was still fast asleep, and placed his hand on her forehead. She was definitely burning up, but she seemed to calm down with his hand on her face. She made a small gasp, and sighed. Pein looked at her thoughtfully. He thought of what she might be dreaming about. Then Konan arched her back, and moaned a soft, lustful moan.

Pein was startled by the abruptness of the sound. He was in fact not naive and he knew exactly what it had been, and, further more, what she was dreaming about.

"Well that's perfectly normal," he said to himself. "'Humans' have plenty of needs, that's just one of them…" He uttered a muted sigh of relief for her sake and his. If it had really been a fever they would have had to call off the mission, and the bandit would've escaped. But just in case it was a fever, he decided he would stay with her for the rest of the night. He sat and stared at her for a very short few minutes as she shuddered and gasped. As the heat of the dream subsided, she muttered his name. Without thinking twice on it, Pein then promptly lied back down and slept.

As Konan woke from her slumber the next morning, she noticed the blizzard had not stopped, or even slowed down. She watched Pein packing his small sack.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"F-fine" she replied yawning, "You?"

"...fine," he said as he slung his pack over his shoulder. "Get up, this is hopeless, we're going back."

She got up, ran her fingers through her hair and stood at attention. He glanced over at her, and without warning, he walked over to her and pressed his lips against her forehead. That moment went in slow motion for her. His soft yet slightly roughed lips, she yearned to have them to her own. She longed for his touch, and she wanted to touch him. But Konan was too shocked to move, and for the fleeting moment he was there she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Pein pulled away as quick as he'd come. "You don't have a fever after all," he muttered. And with that said he leaped out into the blizzard and down the mountains. Konan doubted his judgment.

Even though the mountain was steep and she slipped on the rocks and ice multiple times, Konan made sure there was zero physical contact between the two of them, the entire journey home.

Over the next few days, she thought excessively about Pein. Instead of standing close behind him, like she would normally do without question, she stepped back a few feet so there was no possible chance that they would touch. She didn't want to make it weird between her and Pein. It was bad enough that she couldn't stop thinking about him, but she was too worried about what her mind might come up with if he touched her again. It was enough on it its own without the physical contact. Everything from the proud but reserved way he held himself when addressing the other members of the Akatsuki, to the smooth unique tone her name held when he said it. By itself, it was quite enough to set her off thinking. About him.

But things couldn't remain how they were. Pein couldn't work with her acting this way. He dismissed it the first day, but as more time passed, Konan's silly crush grew quite troublesome. Enough was enough. He needed a partner not a useless love-sick woman. A few days after the snow cleared he got word of yet another bounty, and headed off to Konan's room. He walked up to her door and kicked it open, like usual. This time, however, Konan jumped a bit, blushed, and turned towards him, but did not look him in the eye. Pein wanted to smack her in the face. He stared at her for a few minutes realizing smacking her in the face would do no good, and said, "It was I in your dream, correct?"

She looked confused for a second but then her eyes grew wide and her blush deepened. "What?" she said, hoping that he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"You said my name…" he said, as if it explained everything. "Konan, this can't go on. I have been patient with you for several days, but as this continues I question your skills as a Ninja, and your place at this organization." He stared coldly at her in wait for a response. She slowly looked down and bowed to him, she mumbled her apologies and looked at him.

"Konan," He said and stepped close to her. He put a hand on her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Get your head clear." Emotion let itself cross his face for a short time, and with that he walked and stood under the doorframe, "We leave for Suna in the morning," and he left.

Konan's own hand remained in the same place on her chin for quite some time after.

--------**~~*~~**---------------------------------------------------------------

They spent a total of two days in Suna. The first they spent hunting animals, partially to kill the boredom that plagued those in waiting. The second day, they killed the wanted ninja, and turned his body to collect a generous reward. On the way back home, they stopped at the same small, nameless town as before.

Throughout the mission, Konan had done her best to keep her cool around Pein. She had remained somewhat more mature about it than usual, but unfortunately the tension between the two still lingered. They got their room at the inn, the same one as before only this time they paid full price. Konan wondered if it were the anticlimactic evening spent on the owner's part. They both showered and prepared themselves for bed, only without the previous drama.

"Get in," Pein offered, motioning towards the bed

Konan shook her head, and laid down on the floor. "I'm fine here," she said with a timid smile.

Pein grunted. "No, you sleep on the bed. It's a long way to the base, and you're the one who needs to rest. You wont be able to sleep on the floor."

Konan simply refused. She didn't like sleeping in the same room with him, she didn't like showering within 5 minutes of him when using the same bathroom, and she really didn't like sleeping next to him... Being able to smell him, close enough to touch him, close enough to.... It was simply a no. Pein sighed a very irritated sigh, and then shot her a look of desperation mixed with a wicked passion.

"Have sex with me," he ordered.

Konan's jaw dropped and she stared at him. "No," she said.

"If you have sex with me you can get this hormonal attraction out of your system, and then your feelings will stop getting in the way of my job," he stated. Konan shook her head, and Pein sighed mentally. Why do women have to be so impossible? He asked himself. He slowly walked to her and crouched over where she was still lying on the floor. Konan withered beneath his heavy gaze. She tried to twist herself away from him, but he placed a hand on her chin and made her look at him.

Then he kissed her. Her cheeks light up bright red, and she tried to force her lips from his. He let her face drop away form his and she met his gaze with a scalding glare.

"No," Her resolve was starting to slip. All she wanted to do was let him take her but she knew she couldn't let herself, so her expression stayed strong. He found it amusing that she felt she was in a position to scold him, even though she remained on her back and entirely beneath him. Pein moved himself over her, one leg of his in between hers.

There was a moment's hesitation in which Pein stared down at her wondering what had compelled him to seduce her so shamelessly. He concluded that it was in both of their best interests that this take place, so with that thought he once again pressed his lips against hers.

He kissed her several times after that. When Konan stopped resisting, he pulled her lips apart, and slid his tongue into her mouth. She let out a moan and opened her mouth to let him in. She couldn't help noting on how much better the real thing was from the fantasy.

He had her arms pinned under his hands, above her head, but he had to remove them in order to keep his full weight off her. As soon as her arms were free she reached up and wrapped them around his neck. She kissed back with all the passion and desire she had been keeping from him for the past week.

Their tongues slid against eachother inciting more moans from her. Soon the need for oxygen became too much and Pein pulled away from her lips. She was panting to regain lost air as he kissed across her jaw and down her neck stopping to lick and suck at it. He found himself intoxicated with her and he couldn't stop. He kissed down further loving the short gasps that left her. He pulled her top up over her head and kissed the valley between her breasts. She moaned at this only encouraging him, and as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked, she moaned rising her hips off the ground in a needy heat. He held her hips and ground down softly into them with his hard-on winning him a loud moan. He kissed her swollen lips hungrily and lifted his hand to play with the nipple not yet to have received any attention. She moaned into his mouth, playing with his tongue.

She moved her arms from around his neck and tugged on his shirt. He sat up and she pulled it over his head, flipping them so she was on top straddling his hips. She kissed his lips then down his neck. Not that he didn't love what she was doing, but he wanted in control. He slid his hands down her sides and un-did the tie on her pants. Taking this as a hint, she slid them off to reveal her in nothing but her black panties. He took his pants off as well. Konan got on top of him again and licked just above the elastic on his boxers. Pulling them down, she licked the head of his erection. Pleasure surged through his body and couldn't hold back a groan as she took all of him into her mouth.

She deep throated him and swallowed around him before she heard him say "Stop.." His voiced was laced with pleasure and he was panting. She stopped and sat up with a confused expression on her face. He sat up holding the back of her head as he kissed her passionately. He practically ripped her panties off and laid her on the floor. She spread her legs, allowing him to lay in between her legs.

He thrust into her making her moan loud. He continued thrusting creating a delicious rhythm steadily going faster and faster. Her moans grew in volume and pitch, wrapping her legs around his waist wanting more of the mind blowing feeling. He thrust deeper and harder causing her to pant and moan wantonly. Nails scrapped down his back as each thrust hit the special spot inside her, making her moans practically turn to screams. She arched her back and moved her hips to meet his. As she came, his name spilled out of her lips. A white hot pleasure coursed its way through her veins and she heard him moan her name as he came deep inside her.

--------**~~*~~**--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Konan awoke she was lying next to a very sleepy, very naked Pein. Normally he was the one to wake her up, but he must have enjoyed himself last night to be still be asleep. She giggled at this last thought. She proceeded to play with his orange locks looking up at him across his chest, thinking back to the previous night.

Pein woke with a start, and sat up. Konan was regretful that her reminiscing had been cut short, but she in turn sat up next to him.

"Is it out of your system now?" Pein asked, he didn't know what had come over him last night, but he had lost his control a bit. Of course he'd planned on sleeping with her, he just hadn't expected to… enjoy it quite so much. He hoped that being short with her would stop him from loosing control in the future… Probably not.

"For the most part," she said. "It might come back later you know."

He smirked. _'that wouldn't be too bad'_ he thought to himself, "Well then, as long as it in both of our best interests…" Konan giggled triumphantly and leaped out of bed. Pein watched her get dressed, and then removed himself from beneath the sheets to put on some of his own clothing.

As they were leaving their room, they almost tripped over the happily sleeping man outside their door. Neither of them failed to notice the pool of drool dripping from his smiling mouth.

"Maybe next time we'll get another discount," said Pein. He and Konan both laughed about it all the way back home.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
